Vrak is Back
Plot Vrak returns to finish off where he started after taking some time away to strengthen. The first Appearance of the American made Super Megaforce Gold Ranger Summary Part 1 The Space Pirates are celebrating in their ship on their sabotage against Vekar. With the Armada now weakened, Silas can begin his plans to take over Earth and steal all the Ranger Keys to keep his hated rivals at a disadvantage. On Earth, a mysterious hooded humanoid figure appears at the destroyed Armada Megazord. MYSTERIOUS MAN: Well it's obvious that my older brother Vekar was an idiot for failing to do his job being weak, sniveling and incompetent. However, I have to give him credit for being a good distractor. Two shadowy figures appear prepared to begin phase one of their plan. He is pleased. MYSTERIOUS MAN: Excellent. You two are to find the one they call Orion and bring him to our new base at once as his powers will be of good use to me. SHADOW FIGURE:(Hydra figure) What about the Space Pirates? What is your intention for them. You know very well that their leader, Silas, will stop at nothing to gain Earth for himself. MYSTERIOUS MAN: Don't worry about Silas ta Vasco because I will deal with him myself and force the Space Pirates to stand down. My father was right to have sent Merc down to warn me ahead of schedule to hide, due to Vekar's incompetence. Not too far away, Kai is walking back with Orion and Sally when they are ambushed by two shadowy figures. Kai transforms to Super Megaforce Gold to try and fight them off with Orion in his Super Megaforce Silver mode. They are overpowered and Kai is de-transformed back to his normal self. Watching them leave with Orion, he tells Sally to inform the Rangers at once. After she leave to make the call, Kai is face to face with the hooded male and recognizes him right away before passing out. MYSTERIOUS MAN:(calmly) How rude of you to pass out before you can identify me? SHADOW FIGURE:(Pegasus figure) What about him?! He could still warn the Rangers about you. MYSTERIOUS MAN: Patience my loyal henchman. Though Argus knew who I am, he won't be able to say anything as long he is incapacitated. Let's leave him for now, we'll come back for him later on. At the Armada's mothership, Electras is nearly done repairing and upgrading Metal Alice into her new form when Damaras comes in. He intends to make the Space Pirates pay for their direct involvement in Vekar's death with their sabotage. Electras warns against it because from personal experience, Silas is more powerful and is capable of holding his own against his opponents. Damaras claims he will get his revenge to appease Venorak and prove the scientist wrong. Once he leaves, Electras gets a order in his head to come to the quarry at once on Earth. The Rangers show up to the underwater Command Center where Gosei informs them that Orion is missing and Kai was incapacitated from his fight with two unknown figures. Sally mentions it isn't the worst of their problems. NOAH: Who could've done this? We haven't gotten problems from the Armada lately. JAKE: I can take one good guess. It's Silas. We all know why he's here on Earth. The Ranger Keys and Silas is the only one who knows how to hurt us by injuring Kai and capturing Orion. TROY: Guess again. GIA: What do you mean? TROY: I doubt this is Silas' work. JAKE: It has to be him and the other Space Pirates. Who else could it be? TROY Do you think Silas will get the Ranger Keys if they turn to stone? The other Rangers are shocked when they see the Legendary Ranger Keys turn to stone in front of them. TROY: It's someone else's work and I suspect who it is because he's not done with us yet! EMMA: You can't mean Vrak! He disappeared a long time ago. TROY:(resigned look) It is, Emma! Vrak has returned and is seeking revenge. Outside, Electras has arrived on Earth and is soon face to face with an Asian human male in a military uniform. Assuming he might be Silas, Electras faces him. ELECTRAS: Confound you Silas. Let me remind you that I don't make deals with "Pirate Trash". MYSTEROUS MAN:(calmly) I know and guess again, my deal scientist. He removes his human guise to reveal himself as Prince Vrak. Electras realizes who this is and kneels down. ELECTRAS: My apologies, Prince Vrak. I thought you were someone else. VRAK: I let this slide since I know how much you hate that arrogant fool, Silas. Electras then notices the destroyed Armada Megazord as Vrak reverts back to his human guise form. VRAK: I have a job for you that requires your outstanding electronic skills. ELECTRAS:(pleased) I'm honored by this, but when do you need your zord by? I'm getting concerned that Damaras will question my absence. VRAK I need my personal zord done by the full moon and I will give you the necessary help you need in repairing the zord and upgrading it my likeness. ELECTRAS: Sounds Good. two orbs containing his last two luminary monsters Stonedrone, Woodros, come forth and serve your master at once in repairing the Armada Megazord. Stonedrone and Woodros appear and begin work at once. On top of their hideout, Vito and Invidious are alarmed by the exchange. They report back to Silas at once about Vrak. Silas tells the two to return to the ship at once and that he will deal with it himself. Vrak briefly sees Vito and Invidious before they leave. Electras does too and wants to go after them. VRAK: Patience, my dear scientist. Just focus on my zord and let the idiots tell their leader. It'll make it more fun to deal with Silas in person. Arriving on Earth, Silas and Levira come up with an idea to lure the Rangers out. The alarm goes off in the Command Center and the Rangers notice Silas and Levira attacking in another part of the quarry. The rangers transform in their Megaforce mode to confront them, but Sally senses a trap. At the Quarry, the Rangers arrive to confront Silas(Crimson Armor) and Levira(Green Knight Armor). Jake accuse him for interfering and kidnapping Orion. Amused by the accusations, Silas prepares to attack the Rangers when they hear an ominous, menacing laughter. The laughter soon reveals Vrak(in his true form upgraded form), much to the Rangers shock and Silas' calm irritation. Levira sees this and is furious. LEVIRA What are you doing here Vrak! Get out of here. The Rangers are the Space Pirates' problem. VRAK:(calmly) Try again, sweetie. Tresnag and Drill Horns, come forth to fight the Rangers. Tresnag(Bari-boru-dara from Goseiger) and Drill Horns(based on Ro-zar-ri from Goseiger) arrive to fight the Rangers off. While they are fighting, Vrak faces Silas and Levira. VRAK: I'm only going to tell you this one, Silas, and you better listen. You will not interfere with my plans for the Rangers. Your faction is to stand down at once. LEVIRA: Forget it Vrak! If you think we're going to agree to this, you.... SILAS:(calmly) Calm down! We will leave for now. However, don't expect us to go away without the Ranger Keys. VRAK:(Calmly) They would be of no use to you if they are frozen in stone. Silas gives him a vicious look before leaving with Levira. The rangers are soundly defeated by Tresnag and Drill Horns. Part 1 ends with Vrak(in his human guise) in his underground base siphoning Orion's energy into another body. Part 2 The scene begins with the body, revealed to be the Robo Knight, resisting to take the powers. ROBO KNIGHT: Let him go! This is wrong and you're going to kill him in doing so. In the middle of working on Vrak's zord, Electras faces him with rage in his eyes. ELECTRAS: Quiet, you worthless worm! Do you know the sacrifices that Prince Vrak has made to ensure your survival? VRAK: Calm down, my dear scientist. Let me deal with him, myself. Electras gets back to working on the zord as Vrak walks inside and faces Robo Knight. VRAK:(calmly) I will do no such thing. Let me start by reminding you that you are part of the legendary Sixth Ranger Powers alongside, the Green and White MMPR Rangers, Gold Zeo Ranger, Blue Senturion, In Space Silver, Magna Defender, Lightspeed Titanium Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, White Dino Ranger, SPD White Ranger, Solaris Knight, Operations Overdrive Mercury Ranger, Black Lion Ranger(Jungle Fury), The RPM Wings(Gold RPM Ranger and Silver RPM Ranger) and Samurai Gold. If you want Orion to live then you will comply to my demands and take the powers. Or I can tear you apart and kill him myself. Robo Knight reluctantly does and becomes Vrak's personal slave. At the Command Center, Jake questions Troy how he suspected Vrak was alive. Before he can answer another alarm goes off and the Rangers must return to battle. At the Crimson Skull, Levira is furious with Silas for agreeing to stand down to Vrak. LEVIRA:(furious) Are you out of your thick-skulled mind? SILAS: What's the matter, my dear? Are you upset I stood down to Vrak. LEVIRA: Yes. Let me remind you that we had the Rangers where we wanted them. VITO:(grabbing Silas with his right hand and raises Levira's sword next to his neck) All right, who are you and what have you down to the real TV and...... SILAS:(smacking Vito's hand off him) Get your hands off me, you butterfly bonehead. Vito upside the head When have you ever known me to give up? I have a plan you numbskull and we'll be rid of Vrak soon enough. In Vrak's underground base, Electras finishes building the new zord for Vrak, but is concerned when Stonedrone arrives warning him of Damaras' suspicions. ELECTRAS: Stonedrone, return to your orb form. I'll deal with Damaras myself. The Rangers are confronted by a Giant sized Tresnag. Calling on the Gosei Great Megazord, they are able to defeat him, but are overwhelmed when a giant-sized Robo Knight fights and defeats them. On the Armada Mothership, Electras returns to the ship and is confronted by Damaras for his prolonged absence. DAMARAS: Where have you been, Electras? You have been gone since yesterday and if you.... ELECTRAS: Don't even think about it. Metal Alice attack at once. Hearing Electras' orders, the half-human, half cyborg upgraded Metal Alice attacks Damaras and pins him down. ELECTRAS: Damaras, don't you ever attack me again. You will regret next time because I was sent by Emperor Venorak to repair the Armada Megazord. DAMARAS: Venorak! Why didn't you inform me about the emperor's orders? ELECTRAS: You knows how Venorak is, Damaras. He only communicates with me and I was sent to repair the Armada Megazord for Vrak. DAMARAS: Vrak?! I was told he was dead by the Rangers. ELECTRAS: He isn't. Vekar was always a hard-headed, arrogant fool to believe his death. Merc served his purpose to the Armada. Reality was that Vrak had stayed in contact with Venorak and was in hiding. The emperor sent me over to help repair the zord and upgrade it Vrak's likeness. Metal Alice, let Damaras go. Metal Alice complies and gets off of Damaras. While leaving, Electras faces him one last time. ELECTRAS: I found some parts of Metal Alice that survived and upgraded her to serve as my personal guard. At the Command Center, Noah tries to search for Orion. The Rangers are in their Megaforce forms without their helmets on and Noah is desperately trying to search on the Command Center's mainframe. TROY: Have you found something yet, Noah? NOAH: Not yet. I'm still trying. I wished Jordan was here, he could've been a great help for us. EMMA: You're trying enough as it is, Noah. JAKE: We have to find Orion soon. We.... VRAK:(human guise on the screen) Please allow me to save you the trouble. The Rangers along with Gosei, Tensou and Sally are shocked to see Vrak on the viewing screen. JAKE: Vrak! GIA: How did he get in there? NOAH: I don't know. VRAK: Your precious Silver Ranger is here with me along with the Robo Knight and I'm having a jolly time draining both of their energies. Soon they will be reduced to nothing. GOSEI: I demand you to release both the Silver Ranger and the Robo Knight at once. VRAK:(calmly) Silence! The only one giving orders here is me! TROY: What do you want Vrak? VRAK: You'll find out when I arrive to the Command Center and face you at once. I'd rather tell you my demands in person. He teleports himself to the Command Center, while Tensou hides behind Sally. VRAK: Greeting Rangers. Aren't you going to ask me how my trip was. GOSEI: Get on with it, Vrak. While you sit there wasting time, both Orion and Robo Knight's lives continue to deteriorate. VRAK:(looks around in the Command Center) Not a bad place. A little weak and when I take over, I'll allow my father to redecorate it himself. Tensou, you don't need to hide from me. Tensou peeks out but Sally blocks him from Vrak's view. SALLY: Leave him alone, you bully. Vrak stands up, but Troy stops him from approaching Sally. TROY: Get on with it, Vrak. What do you want? VRAK: All right Megaforce Rangers, this your dilemma. You will agree to pilot both your Gosei Great Megazord and the Super Megaforce Zord and do my evil bidding. Or you can refuse and let both Orion and the Robo Knight's life force continue to drain away to zilch. Either way, you have lost to me. Part 2 ends with Orion and Robo Knight pleading with the Rangers not to do so. Kai hears this and finally wakes up. Part 3 VRAK: I will leave you to your decision. After Vrak leaves the Rangers to think about their decision, Troy finally comes clean. TROY: Now do you understand why I suspected Vrak was still around? From our previous battle with him, we nearly defeated Vrak until a member working for the Armada showed up and told him to hide. Since then I knew that he wasn't done with us at all and it proved correct, now that Vrak is hurting us more with Orion's capture, Kai's injury and the Robo Knight attacking us. If this had been Silas' doing, he would never had tried to freeze the keys up and just stolen them. He would never had tried to use the Robo Knight on us. Vrak stayed 10 steps ahead of us and the Space Pirates by freezing the Legendary Ranger keys prior to capturing Orion and incapacitating Kai. NOAH: I have to disagree. I suspect that only the Extra Ranger keys remain unfrozen. Little does anyone know how right Noah is with his suspicions. Back in the Crimson Skull, Silas toys with the orbs containing the Luminary monsters he stolen from Electras: Moonax, Platinox and Severishine. He tells Levira they need to bide their time carefully because he knows Vrak too well. In the Underground Base, Electras returns to a human guise Vrak. ELECTRAS: Damaras now knows you're alive. He suspected I was gone for a long time. VRAK: What did you tell him? ELECTRAS: I only told him I was sent by Venorak to repair the Armada Megazord. VRAK: I wouldn't be too concerned about it. My former teacher, the self proclaimed "Strongest Man of the Universe" can't even question Vekar for his own stupidity and vanity for not taking the Rangers on himself. You and I know this too well about my brother. Before I left to serve the Armada's long time allies the Warstar Aliens, Vekar and I used to fight all the time. I knew the importance of the Ranger Keys and the idiot was stupid enough to deride them as nothing but waste. When my father approved of my plans, Vekar became more resentful of me. Electras notices that Robo Knight is still struggling to do the right thing and save Orion. ELECTRAS: What do you plan to do with him? He's still trying to fight the programing. VRAK Let me deal with it myself. reveals three drill like keys. I need you to put them in my zord. The fourth one, give to Drill Horns. I know the Rangers will try to refuse and I have a back-up plan. After he leaves to do so, Vrak faces the Robo Knight. ROBO KNIGHT: You've had your fun with Orion. Now let him go, you're killing him. VRAK:(calmly) Are you even aware that the more you fight me, the worse it'll be for both you and Orion? If you continue to rebel and fight against the programming, the consequences for both of your lives will be more serious. a silver plated hourglass with silver sand in it, which make Robo Knight stop for a moment. This is how much time you and Orion have left here. You know what's at stake if you continue to fight me, Robo Knight. Both of your energies will drain away to nothing and the hourglass will take both of your lives. You'll end up being responsible for destroying both your and Orion's life force. So I suggest you stop fighting the program and serve me, if you want Orion to live. The more you serve me, the less strain you would make on his life. At the Command Center's sick bay, Kai recovers and sits up as Sally walks in to continue to monitor him. SALLY: The Rangers had an unwelcome visitor in an old enemy of theirs. KAI: I know about it because I met Prince Vrak before when I was still Argus. The Rangers can't comply to him because of the serious consequences. While the Earth Rangers can't go into their Super Megaforce forms, I'm the only one who can since my gold key like Orion's work differently. Sally opens up her pouch to reveal a growth gun inside it and pulls it out. SALLY: What is this thing? Why did you have it in my pouch? KAI: I had it hidden in your pouch, Sally because you were the only one I can trust with it. I stole that gun from a certain bad apple when I was Argus, his name was Creepox, an ally of Vekar's. Kai doesn't mention that Electras gave the gun to him out of respect for his creator who saved his life. He transforms into Super Megaforce Gold and leaves the sick bay. At the Underground Base, Vrak calls on the first eight of the Sixth Ranger Key Clones: Green MMPR, Gold Zeo Ranger, Blue Senturion, Magna Defender, Titanium Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Black Lion Ranger and Green Samurai Ranger to guard the prisoner just in case of trouble. Silas then makes an unwelcome call to Vrak. VRAK:(calmly) Don't you even think about it, ta Vasco. SILAS:(calmly) I just want to watch the fireworks, Vrak. ELECTRAS: Oh get lost, ta Vasco. The last thing we need is you and your wife to sabotage us. LEVIRA: Oh we'd never do that. ELECTRAS: You both did to Vekar! SILAS:(calmly) In our defense, Vekar was annoying and needed to go. Plus, Electras we both knew you and Damaras hated him the most. VRAK:(calmly) Regardless, the sooner I take over for my family, the better for me to destroy you and the other Pirates. An alarm goes off and the Rangers are called into battle. Troy realizes that he must save Robo Knight on his own and the others must deal with a giant-sized Drill Horns. While he and Robo Knight fight in an abandoned warehouse, the others call forth the Gosei Great Megazord to battle an upgraded Drill Horns. Drill Horns proves to be much stronger than Tresnag and gives the Rangers a hard time. The Rangers are losing terribly to him and the Gosei Great Megazord is having a hard time trying to remain operational. NOAH: He's stronger than the last monster we fought. GIA: I don't know how long we can hold on. The Gosei Great Megazord another hit by Drill Horns. JAKE: One more hit like this and we're done. DRILL HORNS: That's right, Rangers. You are done for defying my lord like this. In the name of Prince Vrak and the Desolonian Empire you are done! As Drill Horns fires his final attack, something blocks it and deflects it away in space. When the dust settles the four Megaforce team are shocked to see a giant-sized Super Megaforce Gold Ranger. NOAH: Whoa, what was that? GIA: No way. A giant Gold Ranger in our upgraded form. JAKE: It can't be. EMMA: Kai! He just saved us. It was then the four Rangers realize that Kai rescued them by growing to giant size(doesn't have a zord, yet) to block Drill Horns' final attack with the Silver Ranger's Super Mega Staff. His giant form is revealed to be four feet taller than the Gosei Great Megazord. EMMA: Kai, is that you? KAI: It is, Emma. I hope you're ok. JAKE: We're fine. Good timing. Drill Horn is shock and furious to see that a giant Ranger blocking his attack. DRILL HORNS: This can't be... Oh no, a giant Gold Ranger. Oh, Vrak's gonna be mad at me and have my head for this! At Vrak's underground base, he shows signs of anger in front of Electras. In the Crimson Skull, Silas and Levira are seen smug at the sight of seeing a giant-sized Gold Ranger. Once more, he makes an unwelcome contact with Vrak. SILAS:(calmly) Didn't plan on this, huh Vrak. VRAK: Don't you even try, ta Vasco. If this was your plan to sabotage me, you.... SILAS:(calmly) I didn't plan on this either, in my defense. How could I have known that the former Argus would rescue the Rangers. Now may I suggest you calm down before this gets violent between us. Back in Panorama City, turning his helmet covered head, Kai faces the other Rangers inside the Gosei Great Megazord. KAI: Go help Troy save Robo Knight. I'll handle this here. NOAH: Kai, Are you sure about this? KAI: I am, Noah. Go and help Troy, leave him to Me! After making sure the other four Rangers leave safely in the Gosel Great Megazord, Kai faces Drill Horns. DRILL HORNS: Not very smart to interfere with my fight, Giant Ranger. Looks Like I'll have to take you out myself. KAI:(holding the Super Mega Staff in front of Drill Horns) Be my guest. Better to face me as a giant rather than destroy my friends in front of me. Drill Horns and Kai begin their fight. The fight is evenly matched with the two trading blows with each other. Kai soon discovers Drill Horn's weakness, a drill on the neck. Taking it out, he is able to weaken the monster. Kai then uses the Diamond Key(Extra Rangers mode) to take on his power up. KAI: Time to end this. Super Mega Staff, Extra Rangers Strike! Twirling the Super Mega Staff, the spirit forms of the Extra Rangers(Green Chameleon Ranger, Shadow Ranger, Mystic White, SPD Cat Ranger, Red Mystic Wolf Ranger, Phantom Ranger, Sentinel Knight, Nova Ranger, and Samurai Black) appear to attack Drill Horns and Kai delivers the final blow with the staff. After destroying Drill Horns, he disappears from the scene, being careful not to cause too much damage in Panorama City. Inside Vrak's Base, an unwelcome conversation is going on between a human Vrak and Electras with the Space Pirates. Silas and Levira are seen smug, while Electras is seething and Vrak is calmly irritated. SILAS:(calmly) Looks like you're about to lose, Vrak. ELECTRAS: Watch it, you insolent fool. You didn't warn us that Kai had managed to block Vrak's special abilities to turn the keys into stone. SILAS:(Calmly smug) You're the one who taught Kai that yourself when he was Argus, remember Electras. Sure Tresnag and Drill Horns were able to incapacitate him briefly. However, you gave Kai the ability to counter Vrak's abilities that allowed him to use the Super Megaforce Gold mode, Platinum key(doesn't know about the diamond key) and the Extra Ranger Keys. ELECTRAS:(seething) You're a dead man, Ta Vasco. I should tear you apart! I should slaughter you. I should..... VRAK:(calmly) Calm down! This is exactly what he wants. Let's try not to give him what he wants. ELECTRAS:(seething) How can I? That guy irritates me more than anyone else. He sabotaged Vekar by uploading the Venjix Virus in his zord which got him destroyed. SILAS:(calmly) Beautiful wasn't it. That's one less irritating moron I have to deal with. VRAK:(calmly) I destroyed the Venjix Virus the moment I got wind you planned to try it with me. SILAS:(calmly) Believe me Vrak, if I wanted to destroy you I would've come up with a better plan myself to do so. As for the Venjix Virus, I only used it once and it only applied to your childish, vain and idiotic brother, Vekar. LEVIRA: Not very easy now, isn't it Vrak? VRAK:(Calmly) Don't be smug yet, Ta Vasco. I still have a plan B involving the Sixth Ranger Keys. SILAS: Oh Really. What is it? VRAK: See for yourself. He ends the conversation there and takes the remaining 9 Sixth Ranger Keys with him for his battle with the Megaforce Rangers. VRAK:(Calmly) Arrogant fool! I'll show that pirate lord, Silas, my true powers soon enough. He better be prepared to see the true powers of my real form. At the Warehouse, Troy struggles to free Robo Knight even with the others help. They are soon rescued by Rico, having learned the value of friendship and tries to talk to him. Robo Knight tries to resist, but then something snaps and he sees Orion's life force continue to deteriorate. This distraction helps Troy free him from Vrak's control. Robo Knight feeling guilty for hurting his friends, proceeds to make up for his past misdeeds. Outside the base, a human guised Vrak notices the Rangers showing up to confront him. Electras spies them coming over. Going into his true form, Vrak faces the Rangers ELECTRAS: Let me warn you, Rangers, that you are wasting time and you can't defeat us. VRAK: Return to the Armada Mothership at once. I will deal with the rangers myself. After Electras leaves, Vrak faces them. VRAK: I give you credit for showing perseverance, but it won't save you. TROY: What do you mean, Vrak? It's over. NOAH: You lost! VRAK:(calmly) Guess again. Using his powers, he calls on the remaining 9 of the Sixth Ranger powers: White MMPR, In Space Silver, Lunar Wolf Ranger, White Dino Ranger, SPD White Ranger, Mystic Gold, Operation Overdrive Silver, The RPM Wings(Gold and Silver), and the Gold Samurai Ranger. VRAK: My Ranger slaves, eliminate your successors at once. Remaining in their Megaforce form, they fight off the clones. Inside the base, Robo Knight arrives to deal with the remaining clones. He is overwhelmed by them and nearly defeated when Kai shows up with Rico and Sally to help him. They are able to defeat the clones and Sally collects them and puts the keys safely in her pouch. Robo Knight sacrifices himself to save Orion's life and pass his powers on to him. Outside, the Rangers use their powers to defeat and collect the remaining Sixth Ranger keys. Vrak then calls forth his personal zord to fight them. Calling on the Gosei Great megazord, the Rangers begin their fight with him. Vrak quickly has the upper hand in the battle, proving to be more adept in his zord than Vekar was. Calling forth his clones of his past selves: First Form, Mutant and Cyborg. After a long struggle, the Rangers finally defeat and destroy Vrak once and for all. The Rangers find a sleeping Orion at the beach with Kai, Rico and Sally. They soon learn Robo Knight sacrificed himself to save Orion's life. While helping him recover, he learns the value of friendship and is relieved that it's over. Troy then notices the Robo Knight Ranger Key with their own powers from Megaforce. Rico begins training as Gosei's new assistant. At the Crimson Skull, Silas is alone on his chair and is further smug that Vrak is finally gone. SILAS: Granted Vrak was a fool like Vekar. Yet I have to give him credit because unlike his arrogant, vain and weak brother, Vrak knew the importance of the Ranger Keys. With the Armada weakened, we can claim the Rangers Keys and Earth for ourselves. The scene ends with him laughing. Trivia *Metal Alice returns as Electras's personal guard. *The first time since Zeo that a ranger grew to giant size. In this case, Kai needed to save his friends from certain destruction. *Rico the Robot becomes an ally to the Rangers *Vrak follows Basco ta Jolokia in gaining a human guise and appear in his true form. **Coincidentally Vrak is the only one in his family who can shift between his monster form and his human form. Basco on the other hand, maintained his human guise until he loses the Extra Ranger Keys permanently that lead to him revealing his true monster form. *Vrak follows previous ranger villains: Lord Zedd, Lothor, and Venjix in forcing the rangers into compliance with his threats. **Coincidentally Vrak is the first villain to do so in the Neo Saban Era. *Vrak also follows previous ranger villains in having his own zord to fight against the Rangers, while his sentai counterpart had grown to his true form. **However he is the first villain from the Neo Saban era to have his own zord. *Vrak, Vekar and Shuffle Jack are the only members of the Armada who have zords. *Unlike their sentai counterparts Brajira the Messiah(Goseiger) and Basco(Gokaiger), Vrak and Silas met and appeared in this episode. **Coincidentally this is the only time the two have been in the same episode *Vrak calling on the Sixth Ranger Keys is similar to Basco with one difference. **Vrak uses his powers to call them forth, while Basco uses the Raparatta. Category:Return of Vrak Category:American Made Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Episode